elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kozanset
Kozanset is a major city located in the mainland areas of the Iliac Bay and is the capital of the Barony of Kozanset of the Iliac Bay. The regional deity is Kynareth. Kozanset is known throughout the Alik'r Desert for their affinity with the Harpies of Tigonus. By game *Kozanset (Daggerfall) **Kozanset (City) *Kozanset (Online) Description Geography The city-state of Kozanset is located deep in the barren wastes of the Alik'r Desert, in the center of the Tigonus region. Kozanset is an open-aired city that lacks any walls, natural or man-made. The Barony of Kozanset is the smallest nation located east of the Dragontail Mountains and is bordered by several regions such as the Barony of Lainlyn and the Fiefdom of Totambu. Kozanset is considered to be in the Crowns territory, far from the Forebears Kingdom of Sentinel; it is closer to several Crowns cities such as Totambu and Dragonstar. During the Warp in the West in 3E 417, the Kingdom of Sentinel had absorbed several nations surrounding it, including the Barony of Kozanset. The new kingdom extends as far as the Barony of Abibon-Gora to Fiefdom of Mournoth. Kozanset city is relatively close to the base of the Dragontail Mountains, somewhat close to the city of Satakalaam. The town itself is somewhat spread out, making it more valued as a trading post, rather than a fully-fledged city-state with walls. Eastern Kozanset is a row of buildings housing the local Town Hall and the variety of inns such as the Slaking Chalice. Western Kozanset is more open, with a single watchtower overlooking the Hollow Wastes and the Barony of Kozanset. The Kozanset Smithy is just west of the building row, the area in between is considered the town square. North of the smithy is several warehouses and an open space that occasionally hosts Baandari Caravans. East of Kozanset is a large ravine with thin bridges connecting Kozanset to the rest of Tigonus. Traditions History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city of Kozanset was having a serious Harpy infestation that had started to annoy the people of the city. Magistrate Andrin at-Lehiel had hired the Gold Coast Mercenaries to deal with the Harpies, but the mercenaries had caused trouble throughout the township, and a resolution was needed. The daughter of the Magistrate, Leja at-Lehiel was sympathetic with the Harpies and did some detective work to learn why the Harpies were outraged. Around the same time, a traveler known as the Vestige arrived on Kozanset and helped Lehiel in her quest. The Vestige gathered the Harpy eggs hidden around Kozanset and brought it to Leja at her estate, where she eventually brought them back to the Harpy nest east of the town. Leja tasked the Vestige to expose the mercenaries and learn of their plan. They had stolen the Harpy matriarch for monetary value, but it caused the Harpies to attack. With this news, the town rallied against the mercenaries and forced them out. Afterward, the Harpy situation was solved, and Kozanset was freed from torment.Events in Feathered Fiends Third Era During the Warp in the West in 3E 417, the Barony of Kozanset was under the reign of an unknown baron, whose name was not recorded in the history books. Kozanset existed among the forty-four other nations of the Iliac Bay. Kozanset, itself is in a mainland march that is next to the Kingdom of Sentinel, one of the three great kingdoms of the Iliac Bay. Later in the same year, the Warp in the West resulted in the Kingdoms expanding their territories, absorbing the smaller nations. The Barony of Kozanset was annexed into the Kingdom of Sentinel along with other regions on the southern coast of the Iliac. Kozanset has been a part of the Crowns ever since its inception, but with the absorption into Sentinel, it was forced to bow to their adversaries.Events in The Warp in the WestPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Gallery Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Barony of Kozanset in the Iliac Bay. Appearances * * Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations